disneyfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Izabela Garcia-Shapiro
Izabela Garcia-Shapiro jest sąsiadem i jednym z najlepszych przyjaciół Fineasz Flynn i Ferb Fletcher. Ona mieszka w Danville on Maple Drive, naprzeciwko Fineasz i Ferb za dom, z matką Vivian Garcia-Shapiro. Isabella ma ogromny podobasz Fineasz (choć nie wydaje się, by to zauważyć. Widzimy, że denerwuje ją, gdy jej głowa "wybucha" we Francji.) i spędza większość dni uczestniczą lub pomoc w jego i Ferb w projektach. Jednak ona nie mówi Fineasz. Ona również spędza czas próbuje zarobić Fireside dziewczyny łaty, a także wielkimi przyjaciółmi z członkami swojego oddziału w dziewczyn kominku. Ona jest kobieta deuteragonist w Fineasz i Ferb i jest wyrażona przez Disney Channel gwiazdy Alyson Stoner. Biografia Wczesne życie Izabela Garcia-Shapiro urodził się w żydowskiej meksykański matki Vivian Garcia-Shapiro, a ojciec bezimiennego. W pewnym momencie w życiu, poznała i zaprzyjaźniła się z Fineasz Flynn i Ferb Fletcher. Jej przyjaźń z Fineasz został gdzieś po drodze pogłębił się w miłość, a on jest teraz jej sympatii. Choć nie wiadomo, kiedy, Isabella dołączył do Lil' Sparks a później Fireside Girls i pracował jej drogę, aby stać się liderem wojsk. Obecne życie Isabella mieszka w Danville on Maple Drive z matką w domu po drugiej stronie ulicy od Flynn-Fletcher domu. Ona często uczestniczy w projektach Fineasz i Ferb jest, pomoc w budowie i utrzymaniu porządku. Isabella posiada i dba o chihuahua o imieniu Pinky, kim ona jest świadoma jest ukryte agent, jak Pepe. Gdy na służbie, Isabella prace pilnie podtrzymując swoje stanowisko w dziewczyn kominku i zarabiać łatki osiągnięciem. Obecnie jest kapitanem Fireside Girls Troop 46231. Jej członkami są Gretchen, Milly, Ginger Hirano, Katie, Holly i Adyson, z którą jest uważany nie tylko liderem, ale wielki przyjaciel. Związki Fineasz Flynn Isabella ma duży podobasz Fineasz. Fineasz uczucia do Izabeli choć są nieco niejasne, jednak jego uczucia wydaje się, że już od całkowicie obojętny na romantyczny w miarę upływu czasu. Ona ma wiele romantyczne marzenia o nim, a także uważa, że będzie ona jeden dzień za niego wyjść, ale ona jest zła, jeśli Phineas, z jego nieświadomości, nie można zauważyć jej wskazówki flirtuje z nim, co jest na ogół, gdy działa ona romantycznie wokół niego ("Wystarczy jeden porządny strach", "Wielki dzień Fretki", "Kometa", "Kwantowa opowieść", "Izabella i Świątynia soku", "Zabawa w chowanego", "Dziób" "Retrospekcja" "Fineasz i Ferb Film: Podróż w drugim wymiarze" "BezHikność w Seattle"). Ona cutely wita go wyrażenie "What'cha robisz?" Ona nawet bezpośrednio określone Fineasz jako "bardzo rzeczą, żyje na". ("Izabella i Świątynia soku") Ponadto, Izabela ujawnił w piosence, że jest ona zawsze umiera przyjść do jego domu, by go zobaczyć i zapytać "What'cha Doin '?' I że ona mówi wyraźnie do Fineasz i Ferb nie. Robi to, ponieważ jest to dla przyciągnięciu uwagi Fineasz jest. Isabella omdlał dla "dzioba" kilka razy w "dzioba w Theme Song", nie zdając sobie sprawy, że nadal Phineas była swooning dla. Jednym z przykładów jest to, gdy Izabela i Fineasz się sami w Paryżu poszukuje części i Izabela próbuje być romantyczny, ale Fineasz wydawało się bardzo obojętny na nią. Potem, gdy awarii łodzi wylądował na bezludnej wyspie i Fineasz próbował znaleźć coś naprawić łódkę, Isabella zaczęła płakać, ponieważ Fineasz nawet nie zapoznają się z nią, a ona dać wszystko dla Fineasz usiąść obok niej i cieszyćsunset. Następnie Fineasz podbiegła obok niej, mając niewielką załamanie psychiczne, rozpaczliwie myśli pomysł, aby dostać się na wyspę. Zastanawianie się, że żadna z tych koncepcji będzie działać, porzucił nadzieję, że całkowicie i usiadł z Izabela, aby podziwiać zachód słońca z nią. Widząc jak broken Fineasz był, Isabella sobie sprawę, że to nie był niesamowity dzieciak ona zakochała się, więc dała mu Pep Talk i prawie przyznając jej miłość do niego w tym procesie, ale szybko złapał się i powiedział coś else. Potem wspomniał Ferb w mapę i Fineasz podziękował jej za inspirację z uścisku, pozostawiając ją w transie. Później, gdy je z powrotem w Danville, Izabela przytula Fineasz na odzyskanie jego zaufania, aby osiągnąć swój cel. Niecałe 30 sekund później śpiewają w duecie z Fineasz biorąc ją za rękę kilka razy i również pokazano kilka znaków, że wraca jej uczucia do niego ("Lato to wrażeń moc"). Ferb Fletcher Izabela jest najlepszym przyjacielem Ferba, prawdopodobnie dlatego, że jest przyrodnim bratem jej sympatii, choć wydaje się denerwują, gdy Ferb idzie z Fineasz. Wraz z Fretka, ona wręcz stwierdził, że Ferb jest Fineasz jest przyrodnim bratem ("Kolejka"). W przeciwieństwie do tego czasu z Fineasz, Isabella nie wykazuje romantyczny zainteresowanie Ferb choć nie tak jak on. Jednak po czasie podróży do przyszłości, dowiedziała się, że może ona wyjść za mąż albo Fineasz czy Ferb ("Kwantowa opowieść"). Po tym odkryciu, Ferb odwrócił się i mrugnął do Izabela, który zachwycił się możliwością, że może ona poślubić kogoś innego niż Fineasz. Może to wskazywać, że Ferb może żywić trochę miłości do Izabela, albo, że Ferb tylko fantazje się człowiekiem dla pań ("Tedeus i Thor"). Możliwe jest również, że po prostu drażni jej. Ferb jest lekko podrażniona i wścieka się, kiedy Fineasz pobiera wszystkie uwagi Isabelli i pochwały za to, że superhero ("Dziób"), ale może to być po prostu myśl o nim jest ten, kto kontroluje dolną część i zapisuje Danville od upadku podpisać, ale Fineasz dostaje całą uwagę. Kiedy oni byli zdani na nieznanej wyspie, Ferb słuchał Izabela mówił o Fineasz nie zauważając jej, i zaproponował jej chusteczkę, kiedy zaczęła płakać. Wie o sympatii Isabelli na Fineasz i on też odszedł, kiedy Fineasz spokojnie zostawić ich w spokoju. On może nie mieć żadnego uczucia do Izabela jednak wie, mógł ożenić się z nią ("Lato to wrażeń moc" "Dundowa strona księżyca"). Jest bardzo prawdopodobne, że nie ma uczucie do Izabela, ponieważ ma więcej uczucia dla Vanessa Dundersztyc ("Lody z migdałkami"). Chociaż on myśli, że nie ma szans na miłość Vanessy. Ferb wykazał również świadomość miłości Isabelli na Fineasz; po Ferb pomógł Fineasz wydać przyjęcie dla Izabela, kiedy Fineasz zaproponował jej lody z Ferb wyjechał mieć Fineasz i Izabela mieć trochę czasu dla siebie. Izabela był zadowolony i obie zderzył pięści. ("Wszystkiego najlepszego, Izabelo") en:Isabella Garcia-Shapiro es:Isabella Garcia-Shapiro nl:Isabella Garcia-Shapiro pt-br:Isabella Garcia-Shapiro Kategoria:Postacie